


We Don't Need No Alpha

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, F/M, Fluff, Human Stiles, M/M, Mention of heats, Omega Jackson, Omega Stiles, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Omega/Omega Dynamics, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But... you're both omegas." Scott furrows his brows.</p><p>"So? I can recall a bunch of times we've saved each one of your furry little butts." Stiles reminds him, taking another gulp of his soda as The Avengers movie plays on the tv screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Need No Alpha

"But... you're both omegas." Scott furrows his brows.

"So? I can recall a bunch of times we've saved each one of your furry little butts." Stiles reminds him, taking another gulp of his soda as The Avengers movie plays on the tv screen. Scott had finally made time to realize Stiles, his bbf- best bro-friend forever, the Merlin to his Arthur, the Ironman to his Cap, still existed and decided to spend time with him. He loves the puppy eyed guy to death, but sometimes Scott can get too wrapped up in his love life to notice anything but said girl. It's fine though, especially since Stiles has been a little preoccupied with a certain someone else lately as well. 

"But how does that even work!? There's no alpha or beta in your guys' relationship! Doesn't that make things harder?" Scott cries, making a gesture with his hands, as if saying, 'Come on Stiles!'

"Oh Scotty, Scotty, Scotty." Stiles just shakes his head. The alpha werewolf had a big heart, all worried about his best friend and packmates, but it really wasn't a big deal. "You betas and alphas think you're all hot stuff sometimes. We don't need either. This thing we've got going on? It works. We always know what each other wants and needs." He shrugs casually, stuffing his mouth full of popcorn. 

At the confused stare he receives, Stiles continues with a roll of the eyes. "We each understand what it's like to be an omega. And you know how some people say some omegas can tell when the another is about to go into a heat before they even know? It's true. And you don't even want to know how many times that little fact has helped us." He muses. 

 

The first time it had happen he had came home and started feeling the affects of pre-heat. He had panicked; this month's was a week early and he wasn't ready for it in the slightest. Pulling his phone out and about to text his dad or maybe Scott, he stopped when he noticed the mess of blankets and pillows sprawled out on the couch with a large stack of movies near by. He gaped as Jackson walked out of the kitchen with several water bottles in hand. The blond looked up at him, setting the bottles on the small coffee table in front of the couch, "Oh good, you're home." He then sniffed the air, frowning. "You've already started." He announced. 

Before Stiles can politely ask his boyfriend what the hell is going on, his jacket and shoes are being removed, flung somewhere around the room, and he's being pulled onto the couch, wrapped around his boyfriend and blankets like a cocoon. Jackson huffed, "You won't need anything sexual for a while, so just physical contact helps." He informed the other like Stiles didn't already know that. "So now we watch your crappy movies." 

Stiles made a note to be offended for that remark later, but for now he asked, "How did you know I was going into–" 

"Had a feeling. I know how heats can be and so I just went with my gut." The other omega answered before he could finish. Which, RUDE, but he lets it slide and settled against the warm chest. 

Later they'll take it into the bedroom, but for now this was more than fine. Perfect even. 

 

Stiles grins at the memory. It was the start of the best heats in his life and the beginning of Jackson and him going through their heats together. He looks over at his best friend and laughs at the mix of slight horror and utter confusion he sees on his alpha's face. 

When he calms down enough to speak, he says, "Jackson and me, as people, oddly fit together too. We're both snarky assholes and we still fight sometimes, but we make it work. Jackson's still a hard nut to crack, and he's still a jackass, but he's more mellow and soft the more you get to the center. Like a stale marshmellow that's still squishy and tasty on the inside." 

Scott makes a face at the comparison before rolling his own eyes. "I still don't understand how you can put up with him, no offense." 

Stiles grins and leans forward with a glint in his amber eyes. "It's because he has a nice thick dic–"

"OH MY GOD. Stiles no." Scott groans, covering his reddening face. 

"And a tight ass you just want to–" 

"Stoooooop." Scott whines while Stiles bust into another fit of laughter. 

 

A few minutes later when the conversation had died down and they returned to their movie, he gets a text. 

 

[9:35 PM]   
Jax bby:  
"Hey, I'm bored. What are you up to?"

 

Stiles smiles and messages him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I wrote because I was bored. I always see Alpha/Omega fics so I decided to write one with Omega/Omega dynamics. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
